The present invention relates to a portable traffic signaling and emergency response device and more particularly pertains to providing road side assistance to disabled vehicles and alerting other vehicles of a traffic situation.
Traffic signals are generally permanently mounted at traffic intersections to control the flow of traffic at an intersection or the like. These traffic signals sometimes become damaged thereby being rendered inoperative. Thus, some device is needed for traffic control before the traffic signals are restored. To the same end, construction on a road or highway may require some form of temporary traffic control. These temporary measures may include individuals standing in the traffic lanes to control the flow of traffic. What is always seen while traveling is a vehicle that is stopped on the side of the road because of some type of operative problems. The present invention seeks attempts to provide a device which will serve as a traffic indicator and also provide for the assistance in correcting the operative problems of the vehicle.
The use of traffic indicators is known in the prior art. More specifically, traffic indicators heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of indicating traffic situations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,905 to McKenney discloses a portable traffic signaling device mounted on a wheeled trailer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,138 to Yang discloses a signaling device, comprised of a traffic signal attached to a rolling wheel assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,598 to Richards discloses a movable roadway barrier with retractable wheels incorporated.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable traffic signaling and emergency response device for providing road side assistance to disabled vehicles and alerting other vehicles of a traffic situation.
In this respect, the portable traffic signaling and emergency response device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing road side assistance to disabled vehicles and alerting other vehicles of a traffic situation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved portable traffic signaling and emergency response device which can be used for providing road side assistance to disabled vehicles and alerting other vehicles of a traffic situation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of traffic indicators now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved portable traffic signaling and emergency response device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved portable traffic signaling and emergency response device and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a hand cart comprised of an inverted U-shaped frame member with a handle formed at an upper end of the frame member. The frame member has an upper and a lower cross member extending between opposed vertical extents thereof. The frame member has a pair of wheels disposed on lower ends thereof. The lower ends have a platform extending outwardly therefrom. An outer end of the platform has a securement strap extending outwardly therefrom. The frame member has a pair of vertically aligned collars secured to one of the vertical extents thereof. The vertical extents each have an angularly disposed collar secured to upper ends thereof. A battery is positioned on the platform of the hand cart. The battery is secured to the platform with the securement strap. A CB radio is secured to the upper cross member of the hand cart. The CB radio is operatively coupled with the battery. The CB radio has an antenna secured to the upper cross member. A warning sign is provided having a handle extending downwardly therefrom. The handle is positioned through the pair of vertically aligned collars of the hand cart. The warning sign has a first side with xe2x80x9cstopxe2x80x9d printed thereon. The warning sign has a second side with xe2x80x9cslowxe2x80x9d printed thereon. A pair of warning flags are provided with each having a handle extending downwardly therefrom. The handles of the warning flags are received within the angularly disposed collars of the hand cart.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in =order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable traffic signaling and emergency response device which has all the advantages of the prior art traffic indicators and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable traffic signaling and emergency response device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable traffic signaling and emergency response device which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved portable traffic signaling and emergency response device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a portable traffic signaling and emergency response device economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved portable traffic signaling and emergency response device for providing road side assistance to disabled vehicles and alerting other vehicles of a traffic situation.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable traffic signaling and emergency response device including a hand cart. A battery is secured to the hand cart. A CB radio is secured to the hand cart. The CB radio is operatively coupled with the battery. A warning sign is provided having a first side with xe2x80x9cstopxe2x80x9d printed thereon. The warning sign has a second side with xe2x80x9cslowxe2x80x9d printed thereon. A pair of warning flags are provided with each having a handle extending downwardly therefrom.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.